Trollpasta Compilation Vol. 1
< Trollpasta Compilation Index A Day in the Life So I was walking through the local cemetery early one morning when this weird guy came up to me and handed me a bootleg DVD of a lost Spongebob episode called "GOODBYE PLANKTON". Before I could ask him what this was all about, he exploded. So I kept walking, but then I heard someone (or something) say "YOU'RE NEXT" and the next thing I knew, I was lying face-down in a dumpster on the other side of town. It was late afternoon. As I collected myself, I found the lost episode to my left and a portable DVD player to my right. How convenient. I hopped out of the dumpster and walked over to one of the benches as I booted up the DVD player. It was only then that I noticed the lost episode wasn't a DVD at all. It was a videocassette. "NOOOOOOOO," I screamed into the heavens. In blind fury, I threw the cassette at a random passerby, causing a spectacular explosion that killed him instantly and caused a tank truck, a napalm truck, and a bus full of orphans to crash into an animal shelter (which happened to have a gas leak). There were no survivors. The Broken Glass Beast Ruins Everything ONCE, UPON A TIME... I was about to make a fancy dinner for my family when I disovered that all the glassware in the kitchen had been smashed! I heard a sound like sharp metal scraping on the floor mixed with the sound of two wine glasses being pinged together. I turned around and there was the Broken Glass Beast! I took a hammer out of Dad's toolbox and charged towards it with murderous intent, but it farted in my general direction and took off. THEND Change for a Dollar The next time you make a purchase, hand the clerk a $1 bill and ask her to make change. She will hand you back a number of coins, several of which bear the likenesses of long dead historical figures. Transcliches: Rise of the Cliche OK, I NO YOUR NOT GOING TO BELIEVE ME BUT THIS IS REAL. I WAS AN INTERN AT NICKOLODEAN. We usually get to watch episodes before they Bel-air. However, sometimes they put morbid jokes as the title (the first one I saw was "Obese" ) We watched an episode called Squidward's Raped. It was just a black screen, and there was screaming. Then we saw Squidward, naked, being surrounded by Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, who touched his privates and stuck his clarinet in his ass. We were all scared. My boss, Red, came in and hung himself by an escape rope. Jeff The Killer told our coffee guy to "GO TO SLEEP" and stabbed him in the shins. My best friend stuck his hand in the fan and it got chopped off, and hour later he died from the pain. I was sitting there, freaked out. It turns out only Red could open the door, but his key was outside the door. I jumped out a window and Forensic and Happy Appy got me. I drove to a yardsale and bought Slender for D.S. It wasn't haunted. So I drove back and returned it and bought a haunted pokemon game called Pokemon Patrixxx Pink. That game was haunted and I just mailed it to you. Anyway, what I saw in the game was: Dead NPCs, mangled pokemon. As a starter, I recieved Patrixxx. He was lvl 100 and had all the OP moves. I used a squirtle instead of him. But then it said "PATRIXXX WANTS TO MURDER JIMMY!" I never use my real name in games. My real name is Jimmy. Suddenly, my cartridge popped out and Lavender town theme started playing. Then something else popped out.<> A SKELETON! (...or is it?!) MICHAEL BAY CREEPYPASTA OKAY SO MICHAEL BAY WAS WALKING THROUGH THE STUDIO ONE DAY WHEN ALL THESE BIG-ASS ROBOTS CAME IN AND STARTED BLOWING UP SHIT SO HE DECIDED TO FILM IT BUT EVERYONE ON THE FILM CREW WAS DEAD SO HE GOT AN INTERN TO DO IT BUT THEN THE INTERN SAW A LOST EPISODE OF SPONGEBOOM AND EXPLODED AND MICHAEL BAY WAS ABDUCTED BY ALIENS AND THEN THE ALIENS EXPLODED AND THEN AN ARMY OF HYPER-REALISTIC SKELETONS POPPED OUT AND EXPLODED THEN THE UNIVERSE EXPLODED THEN MICHAEL BAY GOT RICH BECAUSE EXPLOSIONS Goodnight Moon Wun day I was jus walking when you know from Teletubbies the baby in the sun said "I'M BURNING!! MOTHER OF F_CK!!! HELP!!!!" And he died. Well, then it was night time. ADD MORE GOOD NIGHTS UNDER THIS LINE. ---- Good Night Patrixxx Good Night Jeffery (GO TO SLEEP) Good Night Squidward Good Night Intern at Nickolodeon Good Night Slendy Good Night Rake Evil Joe Evil Joe was the most evil Joe in the world. He did many evil things. Why, if I had a dime for every time Evil Joe did something evil, I would have many dimes. Like the time he poked me in class. Or the time he called me a stupid-head. EVIL! Also, the time he stepped on the grass even though it said "do not step on the grass", the time he told me a knock-knock joke, and the time he looked at me funny! Evil Joe was so evil, I had no choice but to sneak into his house and brutally murder him and his entire family. Now would you please let me out of this straitjacket? The Chapters of Minecraft THIS IS MY FIRST PASTA THIS IS JUST A STORY Chapter 1 Shore, In Minecraft i washed up shore. I got up and explored. I decided i needed to get wood and set off, after i got enough wood, i built a shelter. Chapter 2 The Shelter, i made some stuff and made a mine,i hit a cave and mined some coal and iron and went back up to make a furnace and smelted some iron. Chapter 3 The Totem, i got out of my house and went exploring. I found some werid things though,like 1x2 holes in sides on mountains, 3x3 holes in the ground and redstone torches, then i found a totem and a chest and the chest had a flint and steel and the totem with 2 gold blocks on the bottom and 2 pieces and some kind of reddish ston and 1 piece of that stone had a fae on it with no pupils, i lit the top of the totem and it turned midnight and the totems eyes turned red and heard a voice saying you should not have done that, Chapter 4 Herobrine, THIS IS IN WORK ILL INISH IT IN A FEW MINUTES! ---- Written by Powerpal52 UNFINISHED PASTA THIS IS MY PASTA IT WILL BE CALLED "PASTA" AND IT WILL BE THE MOST EPI PART ONE I WENT TO THE STORE AND BOUGHT A COCONUT AND TRIED TO STAB IT WITH A KNIFE AND IT GOT MAD AND TURNED INTO A MONSTER AND PART TWO SO I'M BACK FROM HELL WHICH IS ON JUPITER FOR SOME REASON ANYWAYS I GOT THIS COOL GAME AT A YARD SALE CALLED PART THREE OKAY SO NOW I'VE BEEN RESURRECTED FOR THE THIRD TIME BY TRENDERMAN (WE'RE BUDS NOW HE WAS IN PART ONE IN CASE YOU FORGOT) ANYWAYS NOW WE'VE TEAMED UP WITH KOOL-AID MAN AND PAUL MCCARTNEY TO BATTLE THE SKELETON ARMY AND SLENDERMAN (TRENDERMAN'S EVIL BROT PART FOUR SO THEN I GOT AN INTERNSHIP AT PART SIX-SIX-SIX CANDLEJA PAR Slenderman Gets Pregnant Slenderman woke up one day to a beautiful and stormy morning. Slenderman says "Oh boy! I cannot wait to start my day :D!" Then Slenderman looks on the left of his bed and he finds Jeff in his bed. Slenderman, paranoid, shakes Jeff to wake him up. Jeff says "Goodmorning sunshine!" Slenderman asks "Why the fuck are you in my bed!" Jeff says "Don't you know silly, we did it last night." Slenderman paused for a second then asks Jeff "How come I don't recall any of this?!" Jeff answers Slendermans question, in a romantic, seductive, way "Well Slendy, we met in the bar. You said hi and I said hi back and then we got a ton of drinks. Then things started escalating after that. We went back to your place and then you started kissing me. I was shocked when you did so because, of course, you have no face. But I just went along with it." There was a long pause after that. Jeff puts back on his pants and says "Well Slendy, all I can say is that I did have a pretty good time last night. You really know on how to please a man." Slender is still shocked by what has happened. As soon as Jeff goes through the door Slender screams "WAIT! DID YOU USE A CONDOM!" But as soon as he said that Jeff closed the door and continued on with his day. Then the next three days Slenderman missed his period, which is kinda a shocker because he's a man but anyways fuck logic at this point of time. Slenderman then took a pregnancy test then he waited a couple of hours to see what are the results of this pregnancy test are. He became frigid at this point of time. Then he looked at the test and the results came out positive, Slenderman is pregnant. Slenderman rushes back to Jeff's place, in cold sweat. As Slenderman opened the door he found a lot of dried up blood all around Jeff's appartment. Slenderman found Jeff lying down on his bed, about ready to die. On his chest there is a note saying this "I Have finallly killed Jeff the Killer, Victory is mine. Meet your new maker world. For this psycho 'bitch is ready to pounce and kill, Jane" Slenderman was disgusted that he shed a tear that the father of his child will not be able to see his child. Jeff then looked at him and said his final words "Slenderman, sure I have been a ass to you for a long period of time, but because you didn't mind at all about my behavior, I just want to say that I love you." Then Jeff faded away and, for some reason, Fade To Black was playing in the background music. Slender got back to his senses and shed a little tear and that he wanted to avenge Jeff's death, but then it seems as though Janes body was hunged by Ms. P and she was hanged by herself. So Slenderman had some relief. Slenderman went home and cried a ton of tears that the only one that he ever loved had died. Nine Months later after grief and agony of the death of Jeff, Slenderman had his water broke. Slenderman was rushed to the hospital by his two best friends BEN and Smile Dog. Slenderman went through a lot of trouble but then he gave birth to his new born son. His name is Slender the Killer. But on the negative side... HIS SON! IS A PONY! BEN and Smile were like "what the fuck!?" Slender went "what the fuck!?" too. But in the end he finds love and compassion in his son, even though he's a ponified version of Slenderman. The End Created by The Creepypasta Chat YouTube Underground Slavery I'm some stupid guy that used to work at Youtube's headqaurders back in San Diego. I loved working there so much! But i had to stop when i seen something aful that would CHANGE MY LIFE FOREVER!!!!!!!!!111 It was August 8th 2012 i was fixing some bugs on the site that botherd everyone. My friend Jeff came up to me and told me to stop fixing the bugs and start changing the Youtube homepage.............AGAIN!!!!!!11 I was like FAQK NO SIR!!!1111 I'MA GOIN TO FEEX SOME BUGS!!!!111 He said i won't get paid if i don't! I was so ticked off!!!!!11111 I began to start working on the stupid homepage -_- But i did not want to do it i mean there is NOTHING TO CHANGE AT ALL!!1111 WHAT DA FAQK DO THEY WANT ME TO CHANGE!!!!??????? I ran up to my bosses office on the top floor and told him that there is nothing to change! he said "LOOK YOU FAQKING IDIOT!!!!!111 CHANGE SHET RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU'RE FIRED DUM-BASS!!!!!1111 I said "YOU KNOW WHAT?!!!1 I'MA DONE WORKING HERE!!!!!!!11111 I USED TO LOVE IT SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 BUT DUMB FAQKS LIKE YOU WANT TO CHANGE SHET THAT DOSEN'T NEED TO BE CHANGED!!!!!!!!11111" I ran out the building as fast as i can!!!!!111 "So long! I'm out of this runt!" i said to everyone in the building. I tryed opening the door to get out but it was ethire jamed or locked!!!!!! "FAQK" i said to my self. I trew one of the computers at the wall and it made this HUGE hole in the wall!!!!!!1111 i went inside of the hole and found a trap door! i went in and i seen a ladder to climb down! As i was climbing i herd horrible screams down below! "I hope i'm not climbing to hell" i said to my self. I'm finally down on the floor. I see people getting hit with a whip while they where coding the new changes to the website on the computer! I looked to my left and seen some TNT sticks under a table with chainsaws,whips,guns,knifs and axes! I grabed the sticks of TNT but first i had to light them up with a lighter. I looked all over the table but i could not find a lighter any where. OH SHOOT!!!!!!!111 I SEE SOME GAURD STARING AT ME!!!!!!!1111 WHAT SHOULD I DO!!!!!!!???? IM SO SCARED!!!!!!!!!1111 The gaurd is running towrds me! i got the axe and trew it at him! he ducked and it hit one of computers! The gaurd droped is ciggerates and his..........LIGHTER!!!!!!!111 I rolled a GIANT ball with spikes on the floor! The gaurd ran as fast as he can away from the ball! Yes! Now that he is away i can light the sticks on fire! HEY SLAVES COME TO ME I AM HERE TO SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!!1111 All of the slaves came running to me! They ran up the ladder and escaped! I lighted the sticks and trew them at the pepole that where controling the slaves! *BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111* I ran up the ladder and climbed as fast as i can! HOURS LATER* I am out of the building and safe in my home so are the slaves. *2AM* *SNORES* zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz AHHHHHH!!!!!111111 ITS MY BOSS WITH A KNIF LOOKING OVER MY BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!111111 - THE END Written by GodzillaFan1 Sonic Is FAH REEAL I was playing some retareded game called ''Sonic The Hedgehog 2. ''What kind of pot-head came up with that? While i was playing this afwul game Tails started BLEEDING!!!1 OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111 Then Sonic jumped out of the TV and tryed to keeeeeiiiiilllll mmmmmmeeeeee OH SHHEEETT!!!!! I ran to the kitchen and drowend Sonic in the kitchen sink! I went back to my room and Tails JUMPED OUT OF THE TV OH SSSSHHHHHEEEEETTT IM DEAD!!!!!!111 THE END Kirby's Dream Land 2.gb I've kept this story to myself for what seems like so long now. I keep telling myself to forget it, because what happened was farfetched, and no one in their right mind would believe it. However, I keep getting reminded of it. It's like a secret, the more I try to keep it to myself, the more it keeps nagging in the back of my mind. So here I am, writing a creepypasta. Everyone knows creepypasta are just made up stories, no one should take them seriously, right? Well, I figure that if I can turn my experience into a creepypasta, maybe my mind will stop taking it seriously and I'll start seeing it as a just a story too. Hopefully that will make it less real, so I can brush it aside and forget it. Kirby's dreamland 2, I played this game for the gameboy color as a kid. Itâ€™s a great little platformer that I play every now and again. I still have the cartridge, but I prefer to play it with an emulator on my computer for the bigger screen. My experience, if you can call it that, started for seemingly no reason. I'd played the game a few times before on my computer and had no problems with the rom before. I had decided to quickly play the game one day, when I was bored, and for the most part it was normal. I guess the first weird thing that I noticed was in one of the red canyon levels. I used Kirby's main ability to inhale enemies on one of the squids found in the levels. As the creature was vacuumed into Kirby's mouth and swallowed, Kirby's sprite did a quick animation. The animation was a subtle grimace that crossed his face, it lasted only a second but it caught me off guard as I had never seen him do it before while playing the game. I disregarded it, thinking that perhaps I simply hadn't noticed it before. It was a quick animation after all. However, as I progressed through the stages I noticed that the grimacing animation he did after swallowing them continued to occur more frequently. Not only that, but it would become more exaggerated and pained, as if it was physically hurting him.When I noticed this, I wasn't quite sure what to think. I knew the game well enough to realize that this wasn't something programmed into the original game, and I knew the rom wasn't hacked as I had played it through before without this happening. I wasn't particularly bothered by it and assumed there must be a explanation for it. "Maybe I should take a screenshot," I thought, "I could post it on a forum and find out if its a hack or something similar." I decided to do just that, and the next time he did the animation, I quickly pressed the "prnt scr" key on my computer, which is supposed to take screenshots of whatever is on the screen. I paused the game after doing this, and loaded up the screenshot I took on an image program. I immediately sighed as I saw the animation wasn't in the screenshot, it was just Kirby standing on the platform in the game normally. I assumed that the animation was too quick for me and I must have pressed the prnt scr key a second too early or late. I tried to catch it in a screenshot the next few times he did it, but each time I got the same result. Eventually I just gave up and decided to play the rest of the game. After a while I finally got to Dark Castle. After going through the first door, the music stopped, yet the sound effects kept going. I thought it was a glitch so I used to emulator to save and was about to exit out of the game, when the music started again. Except... It wasn't the usual music. It was an odd, 8-bit sound that resembled labored breathing. I froze and stared at the screen, I don't scare easily, but I'll admit I was curious and a little spooked by the sound. I moved Kirby forward and was about to inhale the next enemy when, to my surprise, a text box appeared at the bottom of the screen. Something that had never happened in this game before. The letters looked very pixelated and messy, they said: "P...lease, no mo..re..." Dumbfounded, I tried to make him move forward, he moved just an inch before another text box appeared. This one said: "Why? Why do you make me kill them?" It finally let me move on, I made Kirby inhale another enemy, one more text box read: "It huâ€¦rts..." From then on, every time Kirby swallowed an enemy he would increase in size, slowly but surely his sprite became a grotesque, lumpy blob of some kind. I was in awe, this had to be a hack, and whoever made it, they surely were messed up in the head. The first text box in what seemed like a while popped up, it said: "I feel them... Dying slowly." The breathing sound became more fast paced, louder. The final text box appeared: "THEY. WANT.TO.LIVE." Suddenly, sores began to show on Kirby's sprite, they grew larger and larger until, with shock, I saw one of the enemies I had Kirby inhale burst out of one of the sores on his body... and then another, and another, until every enemy he'd defeated were crawling out of him, they looked awful. Half decayed and all clambering over each other in a stupor. Kirby himself was an unidentifiable mess, a mound of pulsating mush next to this mass of hopeless creatures. I finally snapped out of my shock and reached for the "prnt scrn" key one last time, and when I pressed it I heard a harsh "click" come from my computer and it went completely dead. I was in a daze. I wasn't sure whether what I had seen was real, or if I had gone insane. If I'm not just crazy then my guess is that it has to be a hack. A hack made by someone incredibly sick. That computer doesn't work anymore. Maybe the rom contained a virus, that's the only explanation I can think of. Whatever it was, I can't stop thinking about it. No one will ever believe me, but at least I can get it off my chest. Make into a creepypasta and then, it'll just be another story. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Trollpasta Wiki Category:Trollpasta Compilation